Outer-Space Pkmn Adventure
by CrazyEeveelutionLover909
Summary: Summary: Drew gets a new game and the game comes to life as the gang has to save pokemon and the world. I am worlds worst summary writer. Cavaliershipping and Contestshipping


**Me: Hello so this is my 2nd fanfic please don't hate on me my last one was pretty bad and got terribly mean people to review it so i thought i would try and mend my broken heart with another story so no hate unless it is absolutely necessary and no cursing have fun with the fanfic and I hope you like it.**

 **May**

 **Age:14**

 **Pokemon:Beautifly, Torchic, Wartortle, Glaceon, Skitty, Munchlax**

 **Family: Max(brother) Caroline(Mother) Norman(father) Gary(3rd Cousin)**

 **Description:She is Dawn's BFF she always wears a bandana and she has a crush on Drew.**

 **Gary**

 **Age:16**

 **Pokemon: Electivire, Blastoise,Umbreon, Arcanine, Fearow, Aerodactyl**

 **Family:Prof. Oak(gramps) May(3rd Cousin)**

 **Description:He is a researcher so really research focused but always makes time for him friend and his crush is Dawn and his best friend is Drew.**

 **Dawn**

 **Age:14**

 **Pokemon:Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Quilava, Togekiss**

 **Family:Drew(brother)**

 **Description:She is very confident(most times) she has a crush on Gary and always asks for a poem.**

 **Drew**

 **Age:16**

 **Pokemon:Roselia, Absol, Masquerain, Flygon, Butterfree, Luvdisc**

 **Family:Dawn(sister)**

 **Description:He is kinda arrogant and loves to call May anyother name of the month except for the month May and he has a crush on her.**

 **Summary: Drew gets a new game and the game comes to life as the gang has to save pokemon and the world. I am worlds worst summary writer. Cavaliershipping and Contestshipping**

Title of something

 _ ***Thought***_

' _Pokemon speech'_

 _ **Author note or A/N**_

GAME TALKING

Text messages to character or Text messages from character

*something is happening or character is doing something*

 **Alright on with the story hope you like it. :3**

 **Hyper Beam Jumper**

 **Dawn's POV**

Drew and I were waiting for Gary and May to come over to play Hyper Beam Jumper a new game our father got for Drew's birthday. May my BFF is coming over and i haven't seen her in like 48 hours and it is driving me mad. _**(A/N Yes it drives the Dawn and May mad if they don't see each other everyday since they like just a neighborhood away)**_ "Drew is the game set up?" I questioned since i figured Gary and May would be at the house soon. Drew walked into the video game shed with a few bags of popcorn and M&Ms and set them down while saying, "Yup, all loaded and ready to go just gotta press play." and he clicked on the TV.

 **Drew's POV**

I am so hyped because I just got a new game called Hyper Beam Jump for my B-day and Gary and May are coming over Gary because he's my best friend and Dawn's crush and May cause she is my crush and the bff of Dawn. I got my phone out to text Gary to get drinks at the store if he had time when i got a text from Gary I'm leaving for the store do you want me to get anything? _***geez that guy can read minds***_ Yea can you get some drinks? yup! See ya soon.

 **Gary's POV**

I'm picking up May to head over to The Hayden Mansion. They got a new game called Hyper Beam Jumper. I'm driving my new car gramps got me cause I broke the last one. Drew told me to get drinks so I'm just going to Pika's Market because it is the closest one and it has pretty decent drinks. I have to pick up May shoot i just remembered because she is not old enough to drive and she hates walking like that one mile. _***sigh***_ That just means more work for me.

 **May's POV**

Today I am seeing my BFF Dawn and my crush Drew and my friend Gary it's like the best day of my life… well one of them. My 3rd cousin Gary is picking me up to head over to The Hayden Mansion I glance at the clock _***OMG I only have like 20 minutes to get ready!***_ I thought I hurry to get my gaming outfit on and i'm putting my hair in ponytail and grab a party size of mini kit kats and rush to grab some breakfast. *ding dong* _***that must be Gary***_ I think to myself and I open the door, "Gary!" He smirks while saying, "The one and only come on let's go."

Nobody's POV

Dawn was pacing back and forth while silently screaming about how May was 4 minutes late while Drew was resoing how traffic was probably bad. "They are a block away not a freeway away this is not rocket science how can there be-" The door swung open and Dawn ran up to May and was she was 5 minutes late. "Jeez I'm here sorry I was late there was bad traffic." Dawn's jaw dropped open and Drew flipped his hair, "Told ya there can be bad traffic for people 1 block away." Gary stepped in and told everyone he and May came to play not to here Dawn and Drew bicker and waste time so Dawn apologised and so did Drew. "Alright let's play!" May shouted.

 **Thank you for reading chapter 1 chapter 2 will come after i get 2 reviews R &R :3**


End file.
